Leia
by Aqua Princess of Avalone
Summary: Fourteen year old Leia Stern has never heard much about her perents' past. Between school, friends, and saving the world on the regular basis, she never bothered to ask. But now, Leia will discover her perents past, and now become a part of it.
1. Chapter 1

**_My best friend got my into Code Lyoko, like, two days ago. It is now my favorite TV show. Within the last few days, I have done the most research I could but... well, you get the idea. Please be nice. No flames. Puppy dog eyes_**

"Mom, can you take me to the mall?" Leia Stern asked her mother

"What do you need?" Yumi Stern asked her daughter

"Um... Just something for school" Leia said

"Go ask your father" Leia ran off. She and her father came back in

"What do you think Yumi?" Ulrich asked her

"I'm fine with it"

"Cool, we can make a family day out of it" Ulrich said

"Please, no" Leia said.

_At the mall_

"Come on Li, it isn't that bad" Leia rolled her eyes. Leia's cell phone went off. She picked up

"Hello? No! Alright, I'll see you as soon as I can" Leia hung up her cell. "Not that this wasn't fun and everything, but my friends are having a crisis. I need to go. See you at home" Leia ran off.

"She's hinding something" Yumi said

"What makes you think that?"

"Remember when we were her age? We were always runnning off without an explination, we were always hiding something. She's acting almost exactly like we did at that age"

Leia went to an alley behind the mall "Brandon's room" She whispered. Next thing she knew, she was in her friend, Brandon's dorm room

"Leia, glad you could make it" Brandon said


	2. Chapter 2

**_I just saw the new episode. LOVED IT! I will update for every two reviews I get. I love reviews._**

_**I forget to put in the disclamer a lot of the time. Here it is**_

_**Disclamer (Duh): I don't own Code Lyoko. But I own two adorable little mutant bunnies that eat people who don't review (After they drive them to insanity. Evil smirk)**_

"Leia, glad you could make it" Brandon said. Leia ploped down on the bed next to her friend Kenya

"Sorry it took so long. I asked my perents to take me to the mall so I could get those herbs you needed, and they decided to make a family day out of it"

"Don't worry Li, I can get the herbs" Her friend Terra said

"Thanks Ter. So Brandon, what's going on? I think my perents are starting to get suspicious about my constant dissapearence"

"Not good" Eric said.

"Sorry Li, but there's a desturbance downtown"

"All right. Lets do it" Leia said

"Water!" Leia said

"Earth!" Terra said

"Animals!" Kenya said

"Fire!" Eric said

"Air!" Micheal said. The five transformed into the Elements- People who have control over a certain element. The girls had wings, the boys had hover boards.

_An hour later_

"That monster was really tough" Kenya said, sitting down on Brandon's bed

"Leia, your perents called on your cell phone while you were out" Brandon said

"Did you answer it?"

"No, I was busy making sure you didn't get killed out there"

"I am so dead" Leia said "I've got to go. See you guys later" Leia transfromed back to normal and whispered "Home"

Leia was right in front of her house. She walked in front door

"You're late" Yumi was right there when Leia walked in the door.

"Sorry Mom, we were studying and we lost track of time"

"We called you twice and you didn't answer" Ulrich said to her

"I turned my phone on vibrate and didn't noticed it. Sorry"

"Leia, is there anything you want to tell us?" Yumi asked. Leia looked at her mother.

"No, nothing. I'm going to study in my room" Leia left.

"She just lied right to our face" Ulrich said to his wife.

"I know. But this is her buisness, I can't blame her for not telling us whatever is going on, we never did tell Leia about Lyoko" Little did they know, Leia was right around the corner, listening to there every word

"What's Lyoko?" She wispered


	3. Chapter 3

_The mall_

Leia, Brandon, Kenya, Eric, Terra, and Micheal were at the mall. Terra dragged Eric to the herbalism store, and Kenya talked Micheal into going to the pet store. Leia and Brandon were at the computer store.

"Brandon, do you know what Lyoko is?" Leia asked

"I've never heard of Lyoko, sorry. Where did you here of it?"

"Last night, when I got home late, I told my perents why I late..."

"The real reason or the study excuse?"

"Study. Anyway, my mom asked me if there was anything I wanted to tell them. I said no and left, I heard my dad say that I lied to them, so I hid behind the corner. My mom said 'I know. But this is her buisness, I can't blame her for not telling us whatever is going on, we never did tell Leia about Lyoko' I have no clue what they're talking about" A man walked over to the two of them.

"Did you say Lyoko?"

"Um... yeah" Leia said. Brandon's P.D.A. started beeping after she said that.

"Um, Leia, we need to go" They left and went to go get the others. They transported to Brandon's room- Their Headquarters

"What's wrong?" Kenya asked

"I'm sensing negitive energy on the other side of town. It isn't exactly magic but..."

"Lets go" Leia said "Water!"

"Earth!"

"Animals!"

"Fire!"

"Air!" The five went down town. All they saw was some black smoke

"Brandon, are you sure this is the place?" Leia said into her communtcator


	4. Chapter 4

_The Stern Household_

The phone was the ringing, Ulrich answered the phone

"Hello?"

"Ulrich? Is that you?"

"Yes" Ulrich said uncertinly

"Glad I could reach you. This is Jeremy. X.A.N.A. is back"

"What!"

"I didn't believe it at first, but all signs point to yes. If you can, meet me at the park. I'm going to see if I can reach Yumi and Odd"

"I can reach Yumi. She and I got married several years ago. See you later" Ulrich went to get Yumi, the two went to the park.

_The Park (in the air)_

"Brandon, there is nothing here" Leia said. Brandon sighed

"I'll be right there" The next thing they knew, Brandon was on a hover board, flying over to them

"Glad to see you out in the field, Bran" Eric said. Brandon glared at him.

"Just because I don't fight much dosen't mean I can't"

"Chill Brandon, Eric's an idiot, you know that" Leia said. "Brandon, look, there is nothing here"

_The Park (on the ground)_

Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Jeremy, and Aelita met up in the park

"Jeremy, are you sure about this?" Yumi asked

"Positive" Jeremy said.

"Some thing is bothering you, Jer. What is it? Don't you dare say X.A.N.A., because I know that that isn't all of it"

"Today, I was at the computer store. Two kids were talking, I couldn't here their entire conversation but I clearly heard one of them say Lyoko. We arn't the only ones who know about Lyoko anymore"

"What did the kids look like?"

"There was a girl and a boy. The girl had dark brown hair,which she had tied back in a ponytail, she had glasses with thin blue frames, she was tall, and was wearing a light blue tee-shirt and jean capris" Ulrich and Yumi exchanged glances


	5. Chapter 5

_The Park (in the air)_

"I know the sorce is here but I can't locate it" Brandon said

"Have you found anything on Lyoko?" Leia asked

"No. But whatever it is, it must have been pretty important to your perents"

"Yeah, epecially considering they named me after it"

"What?" Terra asked

"Leia, Lyoko, you think that's a coinsidence?"

"Well, you can ask them about that now" Kenya said

"What!"

"Look" Kenya pointed to the ground. On the ground was Leia's perents, along with three people Leia didn't recognize. Leia flew to the ground and hid behind a tree. Terra flew to the ground next to her

"Li, what..."

"Shh, can you make this bush grow?" Terra used her powers to make the bush bigger. Leia listened to the conversation

_With Jeremy, Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita_

"Jer, what about the boy" Yumi asked

"He had short blond hair, a lot like my hair was when we were in seventh grade. He had a plain red shirt and blue jeans"

"The girl sounds like Leia, and I think the boy might be Brandon" Ulrich said

"Who?"

"Our daughter and one of her best friends"

"You have a daughter? We have lost touch"

"Leia?"

"Yeah, it was the only name we could agree on. In a sense, we both really missed Lyoko"

"X.A.N.A.'s gone" Jeremy said "But I garentee, it will be back"

"Oh boy, it's hard enough to raise a teenage girl, but now we have to raise a teenager and save the world"

"At least we don't have to worry about skipping school anymore"

_With Leia and Terra_

"Wow" Terra said, a little too loudly

"Shh" Leia whispered

The adults heard Terra and went over to the bush.

"Leia?" Ulrich saw his daughter

"Um... Hi Daddy" Leia said nervously. She and Terra stood up.

"Where did you get that outfit?" Yumi asked. Leia was wearing a light blue sparkiling top and a matching mini-skirt with knee-high boots, not to mention, a pair of wings in several different shades of light blue "Are those... wings?" Leia look at her wings behind her back. They fluttered. Leia gave a nervous grin.


	6. Chapter 6

Leia leaned over to Terra.

"We need to talk to Brandon about trading our wings in for hover boards" She whispered. At that moment, Brandon came to the ground

"Someone say my name?" Yumi stared at Brandon, he noticed this "Oh, hi Mrs. Stern" Brandon said. Yumi turned to Leia

"I think you have some explaining to do"

"You first"

"Why don't we go somewhere a little more... private before we get into the explinations" Aelita said.

Leia pulled out her communtcater "Team, pull in, human form" She said. Micheal, Eric, and Kenya came to the ground and transformed back to normal.

_At the Stern Household_

Leia, Terra, Micheal, Eric, Kenya, Brandon, Aelita, Jeremy, Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi were all sitting in the living room.

"Leia, you have some expaining to do" Yumi said

"You first. There's some thing you haven't told me"

"Leia..."

"What is Lyoko?" Leia asked

"What?"

"What is Lyoko? I heard you talking about it the other night. It must have been pretty important to you because, if

I'm not mistaken, you named me after it" Leia said

Yumi, Jeremy, Aelita, Ulrich, and Odd exchanged looks. Yumi took a deep breath

"You always were intelligent for your age. Lyoko was a virtual world. When we were your age, we found Lyoko and well, it's a long story"

"Then shorten it" Leia said simply, her arms crossed.

"Well, like I said, we found Lyoko. It was supposed to be a digital paridise, but the computer that created it, X.A.N.A., had a bug. It wanted to destroy the world, so we had to shut it down"

"So what was the problem?" Terra asked "I've seen Brandon shut down computer programs all the time". The other Elements all glared at her "What?"

"Shuting down X.A.N.A. was easier said then done" Jeremy said

"Why?" Leia asked

"Well, because of Aelita"

"What did Aelita have to do with it?" Terra asked

"Terra!"

"Actually, that's a good question. Aelita was trapped in Lyoko, if we shut down Lyoko, Aelita would have dissapeared forever. So we had to stop X.A.N.A.'s evil plans and at the same time, find a way to get Aelita into the real world. After a while, we got Aelita out of Lyoko and destroyed X.A.N.A., or so we thought. Just resently we discovered, X.A.N.A.'s back" Jeremy finished. Leia and Brandon looked at each other.

"The negitive energy!" They said at the same time

"Okay Li, now it's your turn. What's going on?"

"I think we should start from the beginning" Leia said. She took an deep breath and began the story

"At the beginning of the year. Terra got a 'D' on our first test of the year. She was really stressed, so Kenya and I thout we should take her mind off of it. Eric, Micheal, Brandon, Kenya and I all took Terra for a walk in the woods. Terra loves nature so we thought that the woods would be the best place to take her. While we were walking, we saw a woman being attacked by some men. We fought the men and they retreated. The woman stood up. She looked like a medicine woman from back in the middle ages. She shook my hand and thanked us, then she ran off. I saw something on the ground, it was a robe of several different colors. There was an address on the inside. We found the house and rang the doorbell. The woman came out. She said

'Thank you for saving me Leia' My name was never said during the fight, or anytime when the woman was in earshot, so that really freaked me out. I said

'How do you know my name?' She smiled and said

'You are the chosen ones' She pulled out a small box. She opened it, inside were little balls of light, in the colors of blue, red, pink, purple, green, and orange. She stood in front of each of us in turn

'Kenya, true to your heart, kind to all creatures. You have the power of the animals' The woman held the pink ball of light over Kenya's head, then Kenya absorbed it. Then the woman turned to Eric

'Eric, reaching for the stars, king of the sky. You have the powers of air' And Eric absorbed th ball of purple light

'Terra, child of the earth, head in the cloulds while still firmly grounded. You have the power of earth' Terra absorbed the green light

'Micheal, a burning soul, you have the power of fire' Micheal aborbed the orange light

'Brandon, techno wizard from the beginning to the end. You have the power of technology' Brandon absorbed the red light. Then she turned to me

'Leia, fluid and graceful, yet powerful like the oceanwaves. Like the water, you are the key of the survival of your team. You shall be the leader. You have the power of water' And I absorbed the blue light" Leia finished the story

"Ever since then, we have been finding beings with high consentrations of negitive energy and trying to make sure they don't over run the good energy" Brandon said

"Translation, Braniac" Eric said

"He means that we find people with evil energy and make sure that the don't take over or destroy all the good in the world" Leia said. She took of her glasses and rubbed her eyes

"You okay Li?"

"Yeah, fine. I just, haven't been able to sleep lately"

"Why?"

"I've been having this weird dream. Brandon and I are in this strange world, it's like a computer game. We look totally different, like we were part of the game. Brandon and I were walking, when we first got to this world, we were in this desert area, then we were in this forest area. There were some robotic creatures. Then I saw my perents, along with Odd and Aelita, I think, but they were different, younger, digital. They were fighting the creatures, Mom, Dad, and the others couldn't see us, but the creatures could. They shot at us, our powers failed. One of the creatures shot at us. I was able to get out of the way but Brandon..." Leia trailed off "I ran over to him, but... he died. I felt is life leave him" Leia ended.

"So that's why you've been on the computer whenever I go to bed and are still on when I wake up" Kenya said

"I have been getting sleep" Leia said defensively "Just not a lot" She added quietly. She twirled a stray strand of hair around her finger

"Leia, how old do you think we were in this dream?" Yumi asked

"I donno, about thirteen or fourteen, I guess" Leia said.

"Interesting... you might have seen Lyoko, before you were born" Leia shrugged

"I'll ask Mariah when we get back to Kadic tomorrow" She said.

"Mariah?"

"Our mentor. The woman who gave us our powers. She knows a lot more about magic than we do..."

"And that's saying a lot" Terra added.

"We better go, it's late" Brandon said "You coming Li?"

"No. I want to spend my last day of vacation at home. See you tomorrow"


	7. Chapter 7

_The next morning_

Leia was at Kadic Academy. Classes wert supposed to start of another haft hour.

"Li" Terra ran over to Leia.

"Hay Ter"

"Where are you going?" Terra asked her. Leia lowered her voice

"I'm going to see Mariah. I had the same dream again last night"

"I'll come with you" The two walked deep into the woods. They arrived at Mariah's house. Mariah was gardening in the front. She saw the girls

"Hello Aqua, Terrena"

"Good morning Mariah"

"How was your vacation?" Mariah asked. Terra and Leia exchanged looks.

"Mariah, I want to ask you about...premonitions"

"Premonitions?"

"Yeah, lately I've been having this dream. It's been the same one for the past two months"

"Tell me this dream"

"Brandon and I are in this digital world, called Lyoko"

"How do you know what it's called? Did they say the name in the dream?"

"Um, no, my perents told me" She mumbled. Mariah raised an eyebrow "I'll tell you why later. Anyway, Brandon and I were walking, when we first got to Lyoko, we were in this desert area, then we were in this forest area. There were some robotic creatures. Then I saw my perents, along with friends of the family that I met yesterday, but they were different, younger, digital. They were fighting the creatures, Mom, Dad, and the others couldn't see us, but the creatures could. They shot at us, our powers failed. One of the creatures shot at us. I was able to get out of the way but Brandon... I ran over to him, but... he died. I felt is life leave him. Do you think it's a premonition?"

"I don't think so, although it might be, if Brandon has been having the same dream" Leia looked confused

"Each Element has a secondary power, each unique to their own element. I'll tell you more about it later. Come by after school" Terra and Leia waved good-bye to Mariah and left.

They met the others outside the building, five minutes before they had to get to class.

"Where have you been?" Eric asked

"Chill 'Aeris' we were with Mariah" Terra said. Leia was going over some notes from last semester.

"What is it with those nicknames Mariah gave us?"

"They're Latin, 'Aqua' means water, 'Bestia' means animal, 'Terrena' means earth, 'Ignis' means fire, 'Aeris' means air, and 'Navitas' means energy" Leia said without looking up from her notes.

"Why are you studying your notes? We just got back from vacation"

"Last semester we had a pop quiz the same day we got back. Last time I didn't do as well as I normally do" Leia replied, still not looking up.

"You got an A-!"

"Which is not as good as I normally do" Leia replied. She closed her book "Come on, I don't want to be late"

The group of six went their seperate ways. Kenya, Leia, and Brandon were in Earth Science

"Okay class, pop quiz, hope you've been studiying over your week long break" The class groaned, with the exeption of Leia and Brandon. Kenya looked at the teacher, thinking

_Open book test, open book test, please, please, please_ _give us an open book test _

"This will be an open book test" The teacher said. Kenya was shocked, their teacher has never given a open book test. Kenya shook it off but a little voice in the back of her head asked _Did I do that?_


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy lately. My perents caught me trying to kill my little brother. Does anyone want an eight-year-old brother? I'm giving him away for free! PLEASE! SOMEONE PLEASE TAKE HIM! Well on with the story_

_In Bio _

Terra, Eric, and Micheal were sitting in Biology. Terra was gaving into space. She pointed her pencil at the book on the teacher's desk. She flicked her pencil on an upward motion. The book went strait up without Terra noticing. Micheal on the other hand, noticed the levitateing book. He looked from the book to Terra and back to the book. He tapped Terra on the shoulder. She looked up and the book fell. The entire class heard the book drop. Terra and Micheal exchanged a worried look.

_After School_

The group went to Mariah's house. Mariah was in the garden.

"Hi Mariah" Leia said

"Hello Aqua"

"Why don't you ever call us by are real names?" Terra asked

"Because those were the names of the origanal Elements" Leia's cell phone went off

"Hello? Hi Daddy. I'm a little busy at the moment, can it wait?" Leia put her hand over the the reciever "My perents want to show me something but can't find me"

"May I see it?" Mariah asked. Leia handed her the phone

"Hello? I'm one of Leia's teachers, she is doing something with me at the moment. All right, she will finish up with me and then come to you. Good-bye" Mariah hung up the phone and handed it to Leia. Mariah stared off into space for a minute

"You okay Mariah?"

"Yeah, it's just that your father's voice sounds really familiar. Did he go to Kadic?"

"Yeah, I think so"

"Do you know how old he is?" Leia shrugged

"I donno, in his mid-thirties, I think. Are we going to stand here talking or are we actually going to do something?" Leia asked.

"Oh, sorry, of course" She sat down on the porch. The team sat on the ground. Mariah's entire posture and attitude changed "Each Element has a secondary power. I believe that some of you have already descovered your power. Micheal, you have Transportation. Terra, you have Telekinisis. Eric, Mood Manipulaiton. Kenya, you have Telepathy. Brandon, Time Manipulation. And Leia, Invisibility" Leia's cell phone went off

"Hello? All right. I'll try. Please don't call me again, I busy. Yeah, love you too, see you in fourty-five minutes. Bye" Leia hung up the phone "That was my mom. She and my dad want to meet you, Mariah"

"Well I don't have anything to do after this. What did you tell them I teach?" Mariah asked Leia. Leia twirled a stand of hair around her finger

"Leia's perent's know about the Elements" Terra said.

"Leia" Mariah turned to Leia

"My perents are very observent, they would have figured it out anyway. Terra just helped them along"

"Hay!" Terra said

"It's true!"

"Girls, I get it, I'll meet your perents Leia"

"Thank you. Now lets get some pratice in. I've got fourty minutes left" The Elements got to work mastering their secondary powers


	9. Chapter 9

**_I know it's short. Deal with it_**

_Fourty minutes later_

"Where do your perents want to meet us Leia?" Mariah asked. Leia lead the way. She saw her perents

"Hi Mom, hi Dad" Leia walked over to her perents "This is my mentor, Mariah" She pointed to Mariah. Ulrich looked at Mariah

"No way..."


	10. Chapter 10

Yumi also looked at Mariah's face

"I don't believe it. Sissi? But you died. We saw the car wreck, there was no way that you could have survived that" Yumi said. Mariah- Sissi sighed

"I did die, but I survived"

"How?"

"The spirit of Mariah" Leia whispered "Mariah Carson, my proceder, died two years before the next chosen ones where old enough to handle the power. She needed to find some one who wanted to do good with her life. Sissi felt guilty for all the pain she caused in school. Mariah sensed this guilt and while Sissi lay inches from death, Mariah sent her a vision, asking her if she would want to train the next pretectors of the world. Sissi agreed. Mariah has been using her body as a portal so she can train us" Leia said.

"Leia, how did you know that?" Yumi asked her daughter. A light swirled and a figure formed in the light. Leia's eyes widened.

"Leia, you truly have reached the hight of your powers" The figure said "You are truly ready to defeat the ultimate evil. You will no longer need me to teach you, but you will always be able to talk to me when you need me. Good-bye Leia" Mariah's spirit left, Sissi then turned to her former school mates

"It was great to see you all again, but it is my time to go. Your daughter and her friends are ready to handle their powers on their own" Sissi dissapeared


End file.
